Four Sword
Summary The Four Sword is a recurring item in The Legend of Zelda series. It is a legendary magical blade that sparkles with magical power, and it has a hilt of gold, usually encrusted with a jewel that varies in color. As its name implies, when wielded by one of pure heart, it has the power to split its pedestal into four near-identical copies of themselves. Like its spiritual counterpart in the series, the Master Sword, it possesses the power to repel evil, meaning that like the Master Sword, it cannot be touched by those of impure heart. The only person shown to have wielded the Four Sword in gameplay is the hero of Hyrule, Link. Typically when it is in use by Link, it will split him into four copies of himself with differing colored tunics: green, red, blue and purple. It has often been used to seal evil entities away such as Vaati and later Ganon. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Picori Blade, White Sword, Four Sword Origin: The Legend of Zelda Age: Unknown Classification: Sacred Sword Wielders: Link (Minish Cap), Link (Hero of Light), Link (Hero of Legend) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Macrocosmic level+''' (Used to defeat Vaati and Ganon) Dimensionality: 3-D Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly''' Macrocosmic level+''' Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Energy Beams, Low Macroversal with Cosmic Awareness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Four Sword sealed Vaati, sealed away Ganon's essence), Deconstruction (Stated that the body of one who touches the four sword who is not worthy will shatter), Absorption (Vaati was being absorbed into the four sword, Ganon's essence was also absorbed into the sword), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has a realm within it), Duplication (The four sword splits it's user into 4 separate individuals), Possible Regeneration Negation (Possibly Mid-Godly. The Four Sword is stated to be capable of smiting darkness, Vaati could regenerate after complete destruction of his shadowy form, Phantom Ganon regenerates after being completely destroyed yet Link's defeat him for good after the four sword is fully powered), Fire Manipulation (Upon 2 Links striking their swords together they create fire), Energy Projection (Can shoot out sword beams), Cosmic Awareness (Four Sword grants Link the power to see the shadowy dark world), Power Nullification (Can negate magical barriers), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, & Immortality Negation (Type 7. Can kill ghost, Phantom Ganon, and other bosses), Transmutation (With the four swords, the Links can transmutate their force gems into forest fairies which remain within the four sword allowing Link to resurrect upon death), Healing (Once the four swords is filled with the power to repel evil it also heals the Links), Time Travel (Could enter the realm of memories with the four swords which allowed him to go into the future) Weaknesses: If it loses Force it'll grow weaker. Category:Weapons Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Swords Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Sealing Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:The Legend of Zelda